


Рождество

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: Ричард считает, что нельзя оставаться одному на Рождество





	Рождество

– Один? На Рождество?  
– Да, и не делай такие печальные глаза, – Мэй улыбнулся. – Не имею ничего против пары дней блаженного одиночества. Только я, бутылка Pino Gris и пара фильмов, не требующих напрягать мозг. Посмотрю наконец этот странный новый сериал о Шерлоке Холмсе, что ли...  
Ричард недоверчиво уставился на него.  
– Ты серьезно хочешь провести этот вечер в одиночестве?  
– Ну, я определенно не хочу ехать к родителям, и идти на вечеринку тоже. У меня идиосинкразия на дурацкую музыку.  
На Ричарда это не произвело особого впечатления, по крайней мере, печально-сочувствующее выражение лица никуда не делось. Мэй закатил глаза.  
– Эй, Хамстер, это же я.  
Ричард вместо ответа уставился на Кларксона.  
– Джезза, хоть ты скажи ему что-нибудь!  
Джереми как раз пытался соотнести их грандиозные планы на половину зимы и весну с графиком съемок (потому, что предложенный Энди план его совершенно не устраивал) и не участвовал в разговоре. Он устало посмотрел на Ричарда поверх очков.  
– Это же Мэй.  
– А вот что ты делаешь на Рождество?  
– У меня семья есть, если ты не забыл.  
Кларксон поморщился. Он был счастлив провести Рождество с детьми, но приготовление праздничного ужина явно будет использовано, чтобы выесть его мозги чайной ложкой.  
– Вот! – Ричард торжествующе ткнул его пальцем в плечо. – Рождество нужно проводить с теми, кого любишь!  
Кларксон решил, что неуемной энергии Хаммонда можно найти лучшее применение, и подтолкнул к нему график.

Утро двадцать четвёртого декабря ознаменовалось тем, что Мэй наконец выспался. Он только успел заварить себе чай и открыть ленту новостей, как зазвонил телефон.  
– Привет, Джеймс! – раздался в трубке бодрый до отвращения голос Ричарда.  
– Привет, – согласился Мэй сквозь зевок. Ричард захихикал.  
– Ты еще не проснулся? Слушай, я тут мотаюсь по Лондону со списком покупок, поэтому у тебя есть примерно час на сборы, если передумаешь.  
– Мммм?...  
– Рождество, Мэй. Я говорил с Минди, она будет только рада, если ты приедешь. И девчонки. Они тебя обожают, потому что ты позволяешь плести на себе косички. Менди готовит “веллингтон” и какой-то странный салат, который я явно не буду есть, а тебе понравится.  
– Ты сказал: “час”? – прервал Мэй треп Ричарда.  
– Да. Подберу тебя на углу возле супермаркета, хочешь?  
– Мне еще нужно в магазин, причем с тобой. Не представляю, что можно подарить на Рождество двум девочкам.  
Ричард рассмеялся.  
– Не вопрос. Санта как раз передал мне два адресованных ему письма.

Дома у Ричарда они были далеко после полудня. Не успела машина остановиться, как из дома высыпал радостно пищащий и гавкающий клубок, разделившийся на улице на собак, которые с одинаковым энтузиазмом прыгали вокруг обоих, и двух перемазанных в муке девочек.  
Малышки повисли на Джеймсе с радостным: " Дядя Мэй приехал!", так что он чуть не уронил пакеты. Ричард наблюдал за этим, весело улыбаясь. Отобрал у Мэя сумку, шикнул на собак и велел дочерям:  
– Ведите-ка дядю Мэя в дом, а потом помоете собакам лапы, пока мама не заметила, что вы их выпустили.  
– Поздно, – скептически заметила стоявшая в дверях Минди.  
Девочки притихли и соизволили отпустить Мэя.  
– Здорово, что ты приехал, Джеймс, – улыбнулась Минди. Они обнялись. Мэю всегда нравилась Аманда своим непрошибаемым спокойствием, умением не лезть на потолок (что в случае жизни с Ричардом было первым обязательным условием) и спокойной приветливостью.  
– Разве Хамстеру можно отказать? – хмыкнул Мэй. И прикусил язык, чтобы не выдать что-то вроде "ему проще дать, чем объяснить почему нет". Определенно, постоянное общение с Кларксоном плохо сказывалось на его манерах.  
– Да уж, мне проще дать, чем… – с довольной улыбкой озвучил его мысли Ричард. Минди потянулась отвесить ему подзатыльник.  
– Ричард Хаммонд! Ты хотя бы не успел научить этим пошлостям детей?  
– Должны же они чем-то завоевывать уважение одноклассников!  
Минди закатила глаза.  
– И так каждый день, – сообщила она Мэю театральным шепотом. А тот смотрел на шутливую перепалку с огромным удовольствием. Они были такими... настоящими. Словно Мэй был здесь не гостем, а кем-то очень близким и даже немного любимым.  
– Пошли в дом, здесь холодно, – улыбнулась Минди. – Джеймс, ты как самый высокий в этом доме поможешь девочкам нарядить елку?  
– С удовольствием.  
Мэй не имел ничего против общения с малышками. Он не знал, как правильно вести себя с детьми, поэтому держался с ними, как со взрослыми. Ни самому Мэю, ни девочкам это не мешало.  
– В отличие от Ричарда, у меня абсолютно нет художественного вкуса, поэтому командуйте, что куда вешать, – обьявил он, когда малышки притащили его в гостиную.  
– Гирлянды! Надо повесить гирлянды!  
– Постой! Сначала лампочки, – рассудительно заметила Изабелла. – Па должен был купить новую гирлянду а то старую погрыз Джек еще на то Рождество. Сейчас я принесу.  
Она убежала. Уилли внимательно посмотрела на Мэя, склонив головку на бок.  
– Хочешь расскажу секрет, дядя Мэй?  
– Конечно! – он опустился на колено, чтобы Уиллоу могла прошептать секрет ему на ухо.  
– Мы на рождество будем как Анна и Эльза. Мама мне сшила плащ!  
– Здорово! – Мэй понятия не имел, кто такие эти Анна и Эльза. – Значит, ты будешь...  
– Я буду Анна! А Белл – Эльза, потому что она старше! Только мы будем играть, что это было до того, как Эльза перестала со всеми дружить!  
Изабелла вернулась в сопровождении Ричарда. Хаммонд нес два наполненных бокала, а девочка – гирлянду, которую они с Уилли принялись распутывать и сматывать поудобнее. Ричард протянул Мэю бокал:  
– Это чтобы елка наряжалась веселее.  
Они чокнулись, а потом Хаммонд шепнул ему на ухо:  
– Холодное сердце? Ну держись, приятель. Они ни о чем другом уже два месяца не говорят.  
– Я даже не знаю, что это!  
– Я тоже, заснул на двадцатой минуте. Главное, улыбайся и кивай.  
Мэй рассмеялся.  
Ричард ушел на кухню, а Мэй под руководством девочек занялся елкой. Из кухни принесся довольный ТиДжи, прыгал вокруг, и Белл отгоняла его, чтобы не погрыз и не запутал гирлянду.  
Справились они быстро. Девочки остались развешивать на перилах пушистые гирлянды и бусы, а Мэй в сопровождении пса пошел на кухню.

Там восхитительно пахло мясом, Минди жарила что-то чертовски аппетитное в большой сковородке, а Ричард с философским видом резал орехи. Судя по горе орехов перед ним, процесс грозил затянутся надолго.  
– Помочь?  
– С удовольствием сдам тебе вахту. Все равно еще картошку надо чистить, – Ричард шутливо скривился.  
Мэй хмыкнул и молча придвинул к себе миску картошки.  
– Я почищу.  
– Мне несколько неловко тебя нагружать, – отозвалась Минди, бросив на Ричарда выразительный взгляд.  
– А мне – нет!  
Они с Мэем хором рассмеялись.  
– Тогда будьте джентльменами, хоть кто-то из вас, и плесните мне вина.  
Мэй стащил у Ричарда из под ножа пару орешков на закуску и принялся за картошку.  
Ричард начал рассказывать, как они планировали поехать к родителям Минди, разговор быстро перешел на сравнение укладов жизни старшего поколения, и все трое оказались вовлечены в беседу. Правда, вскоре Минди позвала дочерей, и они втроем принялись замешивать тесто. На кухне стало шумно, Мэя случайно обсыпали мукой (он не расстроился), а хитрец Джек под шумок стащил со стола отрезанный на пробу кусок мяса.  
Было весело.  
– Дядя Мэй, а ты умеешь украшать пирог? – Уиллоу на нем определенно висла.  
– Никогда не пробовал.  
Пришлось, конечно, встать и попробовать. Мэй притворялся еще более неуклюжим, чем он есть на самом деле, и это тоже было весело.  
– Так, все, пирог в духовке, все марш отсюда, через час садимся за стол!  
– Все, мы свою часть работы выполнили, – рассмеялся Ричард. – Идем в библиотеку? С непривычки в нашем дурдоме тяжеловато.  
– Каждый день я бы не выдержал, – признался Мэй. Минди понимающе кивнула.  
– Обычно они хотя бы часть дня заняты друг другом, но тут приехал любимый дядя Мэй, как же можно оставить его в покое хоть на пять минут?  
Джеймс даже смутился. Он слишком редко видел Хаммондских малышек, чтобы считаться любимым дядей.  
– Джереми они тоже любят, – пришел ему на выручку Ричард. Он протянул руку к лицу Мэя, но не коснулся, просто указал на белое пятно на щеке:  
– Ты мукой перемазался.  
– Оу. Пойду умоюсь.

Ужин был накрыт за столом только потому, что на полу "спасу бы не было от хвостатых вымогателей", как сказал Ричард. Мэю и так периодически тыкалась в колено теплая морда, но он считал слишком невежливым кормить собак со стола.  
Уиллоу и Изабелла, одна в зеленом платье, вторая – в голубом, запрет отца подкармливать собак игнорировали.  
Это было на удивление хорошее Рождество. Мэй обсуждал с Минди достоинства ее нового салата (Ричард не стал это есть, потому что в салате были осьминоги и гребешки), рассказал о своих планах на новую книгу, выслушал длинный рассказ о рождественском спектакле в школе Уиллоу. Это была, как показалось Мэю, тренировка для Уилли вести светскую беседу. По крайней мере Минди подмигивала ей очень ободряюще, а рассказ был слишком плавный для спонтанного.  
Вскоре они с Ричардом скатились в бесконечное обсуждение смешных моментов съемок, потом в спор, и выпали из общего разговора. По крайней мере, до момента, пока все не наелись. Потом Ричард включил музыку и увел Минди танцевать посреди гостиной со словами: " Это у нас традиция!"  
Мэй пожал плечами и улыбнулся Изабелле.  
– Потанцуешь со мной?  
У Белл порозовели даже уши.  
– С удовольствием!  
Ричард и Минди хихикали друг-другу в плечо. Хамстер исподтишка показал ему кулак, но Джеймс только поднял бровь и крайне скептично посмотрел на него. В итоге ему, конечно, пришлось перетанцевать всех, и Мэй со смехом предложил танец и Хаммонду тоже.  
– Ты совсем зарапортовался, Мэй.  
– Просто признай, что ты боишься облажаться.  
– Ах ты!...  
Минди выразительно кашлянула, и Ричард прикусил язык.  
– А ну пошли! – и он цапнул Мэя за руку.  
– Вообще-то, ведет тот, кто выше ростом...  
– Даже не думай!  
Мэй охотно подчинился. Он услышал хихиканье Изабеллы и Уилл и строгий голос Минди:  
– Что вы нашли в этом смешного?  
Ричард захихикал не хуже девчонок и шепотом сказал:  
– Вот, послужим примером младшему поколению.  
И был абсолютно прав, потому что через три минуты танцевать ( точнее, неуклюже топтаться по кругу) вышли сестры.  
– Все! Ты убедился, что я умею танцевать? – радостно заявил Ричард, выпуская Мэя. – С тебя пять баксов!  
– Мы не спорили!  
Хаммонд отмахнулся.  
– Эй, стойте, стойте, девчонки, слушайте папу! Вы решите сперва, которая из вас ведет, а потом... как ты ее держишь? Эту руку сюда....

Когда пробило двенадцать, настало время открывать подарки. Мэй расположился на ковре у камина и с улыбкой наблюдал, у него на коленях лежали сразу две собачьи морды, горел камин, верхний свет был потушен, и светилась только елка и бра у дивана. Под аккомпанемент детских голосов он сам не заметил, как уснул. А когда проснулся, огонь в камине давно потух, и комната была пуста, только Ричард наклонился над ним и тормошил за плечо.  
– Джеймс, проснись!.. Если проспишь тут до утра, утром встать не сможешь.  
Мэй потянулся и тут же скривился от боли.  
– Я уже не могу! Чертова спина...  
– Иди в нормальную постель.  
Он поднялся, опираясь на руку Хаммонда.  
– Отличное было Рождество, Хамстер. Спасибо, что уговорил приехать.  
Ричард пожал плечами.  
– Мы всегда тебе рады, знаешь ли.


End file.
